


Pharah x Mercy

by Lily_Rhonin



Series: Sweater Weather [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, soft stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Rhonin/pseuds/Lily_Rhonin
Summary: The goosebumps start to raiseThe minute that my left hand meets your waist
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Series: Sweater Weather [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904830
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Pharah x Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Another addition to the sweater weather series- but overwatch? Hello yes, in preperation for the new series 'Arclight' that I'm working on with my editor and friend, MoonlightxRain, I'm kinda getting in the groove to write overwatch aus. Please bear with me while I find my footing, and thank you as always for reading and your kind and helpful comments! ;q;
> 
> Interested in learning what I'm working on next or what else I'm up to? Check out my twitter

_ The goosebumps start to raise _

_ The minute that my left hand meets your waist _

_ And then I watch your face _

_ Put my finger on your tongue _

_ 'Cause you love the taste yeah _

  
  


Fareeha didn’t get many days off. It wasn’t that she couldn’t, either- she just didn’t take them off. She loved her job, and she loved her team. Taking time off felt like she was shouldering them with a burden that should have been hers.

But when Angela called her that week saying she would be in town, it didn’t take Fareeha long to decide she could probably spare that Friday and Monday.

She hadn’t seen her girlfriend in what felt like over a year.

No.

It  _ had _ been over a year. Flipping through the pictures on her phone from Angela’s last visit, she realized it had been about a year and four months.

It hurt.

But they were both dedicated to their work, and while Fareeha had put in a request to be re-stationed, it hadn’t been approved yet. And since she wasn’t willing to quit her job altogether, they just had to make it work. There wasn’t a question about it, and there never would be.

She pushed those thoughts out of her mind as she shouldered her work bag before clocking out. It didn’t matter now. It really didn’t matter, she thought, smiling down at her phone.

**_A:_ ** _ I just got out of the flight port, want to meet me in the park? _

Fareeha paused as she reached her hoverbike, taking only a minute to stow her bag in the saddlebag. 

**_P:_ ** _ Sure. I just got off work, I’ll be there in a few. _

She wasted no time in starting up the bike, only slowing down at the security checkpoint before flying off down the road- maybe a bit too fast. She was Pharah, a raptora pilot. If she wasn’t going fast, something felt off. It didn’t take her very long to reach the park, either. It was located center to the city, so it was easily accessible from her work; perhaps only fifteen minutes away at most.

When she finally pulled up, she spotted Angela almost immediately. Seated on a bench, she was looking in the opposite direction, her face unreadable since she could only really see half of it. But as Fareeha drew closer, Angela seemed to sense her, and turned to look quickly, her previously impassive expression lighting up as she jumped to her feet. She rushed Fareeha, almost catching her off-guard as she spun her around in a hug so warm and firm Fareeha wondered for a minute if she was going to melt.

“Hello, Moth.” Fareeha murmured steadying them both from the spin Angela had sent them whirling into.    
  


“Hello, Dragonfly.” Fareeha could hardly hear her- her face was buried against her chest, but she smiled anyway, and they stood that way for several minutes before she finally stepped back. Just enough she could see Angela’s face again. That stupid smile was still here. That stupid, beautiful smile. Fareeha smiled and couldn't stop herself from reaching up and grabbing her chin so she could tilt her face just a little. Just a little, so she could run a finger over her lips. Just a little, so she could lean down and kiss her better. 

“I missed you.”

Fareeha had intended to say more when she finally pulled back again, but that was all that seemed to come out. Not that Angela seemed to mind- the other woman just tipped her head back, her face painted by mirth and unabashed happiness. “I missed you too. You know…” she felt Angela step back just enough that there was space between them again. “I was going to bring food, but I was kind of excited and forgot about it.”

Fareeha snorted and ran a hand through her hair, pushing her dark bangs out of her face as she glanced around. The park was relatively unpopulated. An older woman walking her dog. What appeared to be a security omnic patrolling the far side of the walkway that looped around the park. They had time and space to themselves. She looked back down at Angela with a smile and a shrug, shaking her head. “It doesn’t matter. We can get dinner before we go back to my place. Besides…” she reached down, looping her arm around her girlfriend’s waist again and bringing her closer once more. “I don’t mind just doing this for awhile.”

  
  



End file.
